Tori goes Northridge
by PeacanaRose448
Summary: This story is about what would happen if Tori got kicked out of Hollywood Arts on Helen come back. She becomes so desperate she goes Northridge. A new attitude and a makeover.
1. Chapter 1

Tori`s P.O.V

At school by Tori`s locker.

"Well guys this is it, I am leaving Hollywood Arts. (Well not leaving but I got kicked out by the new principal because I have no talent.) "Sorry Tori, I wish I could do something, Cat said sadly. "All of us do, Beck said. "I know but Helen is really tough and I don't want you guys to get kicked out, I said. I turned the shining sign on my locker off. "This is goodbye guys I will never forget all the fun times we had here, I said sadly. I started to cry. "Don't cry Tori, Cat said. I wiped my eyes. "I'm going to go get some coffee anyone wants to come, Jade said meanly. "Sure! The whole gang left and went to get some coffee. Well I will miss you guys too. I walked out the door depressed.

At Tori`s house

I was sitting at home on the couch eating some yogurt while watching Law and Order Special Victims Unit. Trina walked down the stairs in her pajamas. "Hey Tori, don't be sad it's just a school, she said. ''Trina you can say that because you didn't get kicked out, I said. "That is so true, she said. Trina went in the kitchen to get a snack then walked back upstairs. "My life is jank, I said. Suddenly, I got a phone call. '' Blocked I.D., I answered anyway. ''Hello''. ''Hi, your Tori Vega right, well if you are come on to your patio a.s.a.p., anonymous said. ''Who is this, I asked. "Just come''! I walked to my patio.

On Tori`s patio  


"Um anonymous where are you? I screamed. ''Over here cheekbones and stop yelling, anonymous said. Tori went to the bushes. There stood a girl with blonde long hair wearing regular Northridge clothes. "Are you from Northridge, I asked. "Yeah, why? She asked. "No reason, I said. "I'm Stacey, and I heard you got kicked out of Hollywood Arts, she said. "How you know, I asked. "I hear things. "Well what are you doing here? I asked. ''How would you like to go to Northridge? , Stacey asked. ''Why? "Our principal is looking for fresh talent and you got talent, she said. "No I don't and what about Hollywood Arts and my friends, I said. ''Hollywood Arts is trash and plus if they really were your friends they would do whatever it takes for you to stay, Stacy said evilly. "Yeah you're right but if they were getting kicked out I would help them, I said madly. "So about coming to Northridge you in, Stacy said. ''I'm in, I said. But in order to come to Northridge you have to have the look and the attitude, Stacy said. ''O.k., I said. Stacy left and I went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

At Tori`s House

The door bell rang. I got up to answer it. It was Stacey and a couple of other girls from Northridge at the door. "Ready for your makeover, she asked. "Yeah, I said. Stacey sat me down in the chair. She put makeup on me. The other girls did my hair. It felt kind of good. Another one of the girls put a mini skirt on me and a nice shirt and some high, high heels. Stacey put a nice necklace and bracelet on me. The girls who were doing my hair straightened it. At last they were done. Stacey handed me a mirror. "So how do you like your new look? She asked. I looked at myself for a long time then said "I love it!" "Good now to celebrate lets go to Nozu. "Yahh!" The girls said.

At Nozu 

The girls and I walked in. Everybody was looking at us well actually at me. We took a seat and looked at our menus. When I suddenly saw my old friends. "Guys those are my friends over there, I said. "Tori those aren't your friends we are and if they come just act the way we told you ok, Stacey said. She was right Robbie and Cat came up to us. "Hey Tori, Cat said. "Uh hi, I said. "Want to sit with us, Robbie asked. ''Uh no I don't sit with ganks and losers, I said meanly. "So just step back Hollywood Arts, I said. "What are you talking about, Cat asked. ''I go to Northridge now, so bye Kit Kat, I said. Cat and Robbie walked away. "They are such losers, Stacey said. "I know.

At the gangs table

"Guys Tori has completely changed, Robbie said. "What do you mean, Beck asked. "She is Northridge now, Cat said. "She is mean and pretty and hot and beautiful and wonky, Robbie said. "You got that right, Rex said. "Now I got one extra Northridge lady, Rex said. "We have to do something, Andre said. Well let's just wait.

THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I WILL KEEP WRITING AND DON'T JUDGE ME ABOUT THE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING.


	3. Chapter 3

HERE IS CHAPTER 3! AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, MY GOAL IS TO GET ATLEAST 20. And there will be 5 chapters or more in all. And of course there will be bori! Bori forever!

In Tori`s bedroom 

Tori was looking in the mirror in her bedroom fixing her hair. She was wearing skinny jeans, high heels, and a strapless shirt. Her hair was curly and she wore a gold headband. "Now I look pretty'', Tori said. "I got to go, I can't be late for school, Tori said. She grabbed her bag ran down the stairs then out the door.

At Northridge 

Tori, Stacey, and her two other friends Haley, and Liza walked down the halls of Northridge. Everyone was looking at them because they were the most popular girls in school. Tori and Stacey already had a boyfriend. Well she had a thing with a popular football star named Zachary Daniels. "Man, we are so popular, I said. "It's always been this way, Haley said. They walked to class. Time went by fast.

Under the bleachers 

Zachary and Tori were making out. "Wow, Zach you are a good kisser, she said. "So are you, Zach said. They continued to make out for 5 more minutes. "Zach would you like me for me, like if I was nice or mean, Tori asked. "Of course babe, Zack said. Tori hugged him then continued kissing him.

At Hollywood arts lunch table

"Guys, so about the Tori stitch what are we going to do, Andre said. "I don't know but she sure is acting like a gank, she is a totally different, Cat said. "I was walking to the candy shop when I approached her she bumped into me and said "Watch out afro nerd." Then she knocked down my books. "Wow", Beck. "That is something you would expect from a Tori, Jade said. ''I got an idea how about we meet at my house and come up with ideas on how to get Tori back, Andre said. "Yeah I really liked the old Tori better, she came up to me and rubbed my hair than drank my smoothie, Beck said. "What, did you just let her get away with it, Jade said. "Nooooo, Beck said. "Okay guys meet at my house by 4 pm, Andre said.

OK THIS IS CHAPTER 3 AND CHAPTER 4 WILL COME REAL SOON SP JUST KEEP WRITING GOOD REVIEWS. And I WILL PUT A LOT MORE BORI IN IT.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys that my chapters are so short. They are short because I use Microsoft, but now I am going to use word pad.

At Stacey`s house 

"So Tori, you want to go to karaoke dokie this Saturday night?, Stacey said. "Sure, wait I am busy that night, Tori said. "Come on Tor, please, Stacy begged. "I am going to be with Zack that night, but I can see what I can do, Tori said. "You better, Stacey said. "Well I got to go, Tori said. "Bye, Stacey said. Tori grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. Tori was driving to her house. She was thinking about her friends but tried to stop but couldn't. "I don't need them and like Stacey said they don't care about me, Tori said.

Outside on the streets 

Robbie was walking down the streets when he overheard Stacey, Haley, and Liza was talking. "Omg I can't believe Tori thinks she is more popular than me, Stacey said. "Yeah just because she has a thing with the most popular guy in school, and has nice cheekbones, does not make her popular, Liza said. "Well anyway she won't be popular for long, when we go to Karaoke dokie I am going to sabotage her when she sings, Stacey said. "Ok, her popularity with plunge down for sure, Haley said. Robbie ran to Andre`s house.

At Andre`s house 

"Andre, Tori`s friends are going to sabotage her at Karaoke dokie, Robbie screamed. "How, Andre said. ''I don't know all I heard is her hot friend say is that she didn't like that Tori was more popular than her, so she said she was going to sabotage her their, Robbie said. "Wait that's it, we can go to karaoke dokie and tell Tori about it so she will see how mean Northridge girls are, Andre said. "It won't be that easy, Robbie said. "Call Beck, Cat, and Jade over so we can discuss the plan, Andre said. "OK, Robbie said.

OK GUYS SORRY I DINDT MAKE A NEW CHAPTER SOON ENOUGH. I WANNA THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL THE GOOD REVIEWS. THERE WILL BE 5 0R 6 CHAPTERS IN ALL BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST GOOD STORY. KEEP WRITING GOOD REVIEWS AND I WILL WRITE ANOTHER FANTASTIC STORY. AND PLEASE VIEW MY OTHER STORY CALLED ABUSE IS NOT VICTORIOUS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. Chapter 5

OK GUYS THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER THERE IS 6 CHAPTERS IN AL.! ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK EVRYONE FOR ALL THE NICE COMMENTS.

At Andre`s house 

The gang was drinking lemonade while discussing the plan about Tori. "Well, maybe we can tell Tori that her friends are no good, Robbie said. "She won't believe us, we actually have to catch them before they try to sabotage Tori, Beck said. "Wait that`s it we sacrifice on of us, so when Tori gets on stage at Karaoke dokie, we will get sabotaged, she will see it and we tell her that Stacey did it, Andre said. "But who will we sacrifice, Jade asked. Everyone looked at Cat. "Whatty, Cat said. ''It should be Cat, if she sees you getting sabotaged she will break out of her Northridgeness, Beck said. "Ok then it's a plan, Andre said. They all cheered.

Outside on the streets 

Robbie was walking down the streets when he saw Tori and her boyfriend kissing. He stopped to say hi to Tori. ''What do you want Robo whatever your name is, Tori said. ''I just wanted to say hi, Robbie said. "Listen, Ricky whatever your name is just leave me alone, she said. "Babe is he bothering you, Zach said. "Yeah how about you teach him a lesson, Tori said. ''What do you, uhh!, Robbie said. :"Before he could finish the sentence Zach punched Robbie in the stomach. Tori was texting on her phone. Then Zach punched Robbie in the face then gave him a wedgie and hooked him onto a door." So Robbie anything else you have to say, Tori said. "Noo, Robbie said. "That's what you get when you mess with Northridge. "Tori took Robbie`s glasses off then threw them onto the ground. She continues texting than walked off with Zach.

At Andre`s house 

Robbie walked into the house without a knock. The gang was there. "Woahh what happened to you? Andre asked. "You look like you got hit by a car, Jade said. "One time my brother got hit by a car wearing high heels, Cat said. 'The high heels were okay, Cat said. "I got beat up by Tori`s boyfriend Zach, Robbie said. "Where are your glasses, Beck asked? "Tori threw them on the ground, Robbie said. "So she just stood by watching you get beat up, Jade asked. "Well that's what happens if you're around Tori, Jade said. "Tori would never do this, Beck said. "Well it will all blow over soon at karaoke dokie, Andre said. "Yeah, they all said.


	6. Chapter 6

OK GUYS THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER. YAHH! THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER 7 WHERE IT TELLS WHAT HAPPENED. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

In Tori`s bedroom 

Tori was quietly dressing up for karaoke dokie. She was wearing a mini skirt, cowboy boots, a pink shirt, and a nice pink jacket. Her hair was straight and she put a nice feather in her hair. "I am ready to go, Tori said. She grabbed her phone and ran down the stairs and out the door.

At Karaoke dokie parking lot 

"So Tori you ready to sing well tonight, Stacey asked. "Yeah, I am going to sing "Set fire to rain, by Adele. "It's going to be perfect, Tori exclaimed. "Not for long," Stacey thought. They walked into the place.

Inside of karaoke dokie 

Tori and Stacey found a table and sat down. They met up with Liza and Haley. "What time are you singing? Stacey asked. "In about 15 minutes, Tori said. "Well let's just enjoy the show until it's your turn, Stacey said. They drank there beverages.

At the gang`s table 

"So guys in order for this plan to work we have to find out what time Tori goes on stage, Andre said. "There Is a book were it shows the performers and the time they go up, Beck said. "I`ll do it, Jade said. "Why?" Andre asked. "Because, I know you were going to ask someone so I am going to volunteer, Jade said. She sneaked pass the guy and look through the book. She was going in 10 minutes. Jade walked back to the table. "She is going on in 10 minutes, Jade said. "KK, Cat said. The guys waited through the whole 10 minutes talking.

Before Tori goes on stage 

"Are you ready to go on stage? Stacey asked. "Yeah, Tori said. "Ok ladies and gentleman we have a performer tonight all the way from Northridge is Tori Vega! , the dj said. Tori walked onto the stage. Stacey went backstage. She was going to dump milk all over her and Tori will not see it coming. Meanwhile. "Hurry up and get on stage Cat, Andre said, "Kk, I love stages, Cat said. Cat ran onto the stage.

On the stage 

Before Tori performed she saw Cat. "Cat what are you doing up here? Tori asked. 'I, I like to dance, Cat said. Cat started to dance to stall Tori. When suddenly milk poured down all over Cat and Tori. "Ewwwww, they both said. "Milk, which one of you did this! Tori screamed. "Tori your friend Stacey did it, Andre said. "That's a lie, Tori said. "It's true I was walking and I overheard Stacey say she was going to sabotage you, Robbie said. "Why? Tori asked. "She did it because she said that you were more popular than her and she didn't like that, Robbie said. "Is this true Stacey? Tori asked. "No, Yes its true, I thought I would stay more popular than everyone than that dream was crushed, Stacey said. "I thought we were friends, Tori said. "Well not anymore if you still go to Northridge I wont be as popular, Stacey said. "Well I am sorry, Tori said. "But why did you pour milk on Cat and me? Tori asked. "I wanted to pour milk on you not her , I did it because if a lot of people were here they would have recorded it and put it on the internet and your popularity would go down ,Stacey said. "That is low," Tori said. "But anyway I am done with Northridge," Tori said. "So are you coming back to Hollywood Arts?" Cat asked. "Maybe if I can get back in, Tori said. "You still go, Andre said. "What do you mean? Tori asked. "We talked to Helen and she said you can come back, Beck said. "Wow than I want to come back," Tori exclaimed. They hugged. "Tori can we talk for a minute?" Beck asked. "Sure, Tori said. They went outside. "So what is …...? Before Tori could finish her sentence Beck kissed her. "Why did you kiss me?" Tori asked. "I don't know ever since you left I missed you more and more and because you looked smoking hot when I saw you" Beck said. "OH stop, Tori said flirtatiously. They kissed again. "Well we should head back inside I want to perform!

Inside

Tori performed her favorite song, Set fire to rain by Adele.

I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell you rose to claim it

It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me,

But there`s a side to you that I never knew ,never knew, all the things you say they were never true ,never true, all the games you play you always win always winnn! But I set fireee

to the rain watch it fall as I touch your face!

And you know how the rest the song goes.

SO GUYS THAT IS THE STORY I WILL MAKE A CHAPTER 7. AND DON'T TELL ME ABOUT THE GRAMMAR I KNOW!


End file.
